


Tag, You're It

by testicularContortions



Series: Entertain a Clown and You Become Part of the Circus [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Circus, Clowns, Forced Bottoming, Gags, Masks, No Negotiation, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Revenge Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, because of lack of negotiation and safewords, dubcon, impromptu gags, once again i do not presume to know the genders of mysterious clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testicularContortions/pseuds/testicularContortions
Summary: After finding a lead on the identity of the clown he met on his first night at the circus, Beck decides to corner them and… return the favor.Affectionately known as Clowns 3: This Time Beck Tops
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Unknown Character
Series: Entertain a Clown and You Become Part of the Circus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939411
Kudos: 27





	Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how the turntables.
> 
> Dedicated to yeetbean on tumblr, whose fault this is.
> 
> Content note that the events of this fic would be fucked up and dangerous in real life. Fantasies don't need to include things like safety considerations and kink negotiations, but real life does!

Beck licked his lips as his prey rounded the corner. He’d made no secret that he was been trying to track down the clown he… encountered, on his first visit to the circus, and he had finally gotten a reliable tip on their identity. Apparently, there was one particular clown who had a habit of sneaking away during practice to have a smoke in the storage area under the stands. Surely it had to be the same one who found him there during the show?

Beck had been a bundle of energy ever since he got the information, putting a plan together that never failed to make him break out into a grin whenever he thought about it. He was lucky his excitement prompted him to arrive early, or he might have missed his chance.

He watched from the shadows under the stands as his target wandered closer. They were dressed in the same identical outfit that all the clowns in this circus wore, and the dim light played off of their mask, giving the grinning face and happily squinting eyes the same sinister aura he’d noticed last time. Beck let out a slow breath before stepping into the clown’s line of sight.

Their gaze zeroed in on him immediately, and he had to fight to keep his expression when they paused their stride. They held still while he approached until he started to get into their personal space, forcing them to take one backward step at a time until their back bumped into a crate.

The clown tilted their head at him, questioning. Beck just smiled and ran his hands down their chest. “I was thinking,” he said, sliding his hands down and slipping them into the clown’s pockets, “that we could have some fun down here, til your break is over.” He found what he was looking for and began to pull a length of multicolored handkerchiefs out from within their pocket. “You could… tie me up?”

It was hard to read them through the mask, but if they had any reservations about what Beck was proposing, those flew out the window at the thought of tying him. Their white gloved hands wasted no time in pulling the improvised rope out of his grip and winding it around his wrists, careful to tie it so it wouldn’t cut off circulation.

When they finished, Beck pulled at his bindings to test their strength and was pleased to feel that they didn’t give an inch. The remaining length of handkerchiefs hung from his wrists and lead back to the clown’s pocket, apparently endless.

Beck let out a wordless hum of pleasure and grabbed both of their hands in his. “Do you want to hear a secret?”

The clown’s masked face nodded and leaned closer. Beck smiled and whispered against their ear, “I’ve been apprenticing under the magician.”

And then he gave a sharp tug on the rope, jerking the clown forward unexpectedly. They looked down in shock to find that the multicolored handkerchiefs binding Beck were now around _their_ wrists.

Their head whipped back up to face him, but Beck just grinned, raising his unbound hands in a _ta-da_ motion. “A magician never reveals his secrets. Thanks for tying that so well, by the way.” And with that, he grabbed them by the lapels, pivoted their body around, and pushed. Without their arms for balance, the clown landed sprawled on their back atop a wooden crate, their legs hanging over the side providing a perfect place for Beck to admire the view.

They immediately began to struggle upright, but Beck put a hand on their chest to hold them down. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of the handkerchief rope. He pulled more out of their pocket and, after a moment’s thought, balled up a portion of it and reached under the clown’s mask to shove it in their mouth.

“I think I deserve to flip the script a bit after last time, don’t you? See how you like it,” Beck said, still leaning over them. As he leaned back though, he caught sight of the tent in their pants and gave a wicked grin. “Actually, I think you’re already liking it quite a bit. You just lay there, nice and obedient, while I have my wicked way with you. If you’re _very_ good, I might even let you fuck me.”

It took a moment, but the clown fell still. Their only movement was the quickened rise and fall of their chest. As a reward, Beck didn’t waste any time unzipping their pants and freeing their straining cock.

There was a muffled groan from beneath him as he wrapped his hand around it, and the sound went straight to Beck’s own junk. He gave them a few slow pumps, dragging another desperate sound from their throat, before speeding up and working their cock roughly with a grip that was just shy of too-tight. That seemed to be exactly what they wanted, because the sounds they made through their impromptu gag got higher and needier as he did.

Just when it seemed like they were about to tip over the edge, Beck pulled his hand back without a warning. The clown’s hips jerked up as if to follow him as they let out a frustrated groan. They were achingly hard, their flushed cock jerking slightly as a faint draft brushed against the sensitive skin.

Before they could do more than come to terms with what had happened, Beck yanked on the part of the rope that was still binding their wrists, and they were jerked abruptly to their feet. While they were still off-balance, Beck turned them around and forced them back down, this time laying on their stomach. Next, he pulled down their pants and underwear in one move, letting the fabric fall to their ankles and exposing their ass. He pulled a small bottle of lube out from his sleeve – another trick from the magician - and drizzled a bit onto his fingers. With one hand pressing the clown down against the crate, he circled one slick finger around their hole. The clown jerked slightly as if to pull away, but with their hands tied and held beneath their torso, there wasn’t much they could do.

Beck’s finger slipped in with barely any resistance, and he moved it in and out slowly, exploring, before finally, he found what he was searching for. The clown let out a high pitched cry that got muffled by the handkerchief, and Beck grinned devilishly. Soon, he inserted another finger, taking care to massage that spot in between scissoring his fingers, encouraging them to open up for him. Once he added a third finger, he started using his other hand to start working their cock in time with the movements of his fingers. The clown was panting, their body held taut. Their hips started to rock into his fingers, their breathing quickening as he brought them back to the edge, and this time he didn’t stop. The sight of them, combined with the tight heat around his fingers, pushed him to stop teasing and get serious.

When he felt them getting close, he pressed his fingers firmly against the spot inside them and twisted his hand on their cock _just so_ , and they spilled against the rough wood of the crate with a strangled gasp.

Beck carefully removed his hands, sure that the clown wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, and took his time retrieving the strap-on cock he’d brought with him. “I know I said I might let you fuck me,” he said as he unzipped his own pants to reveal his harness, “but I think I have a better idea.” Truthfully, he’d never intended to do this any other way, but that was another thing he’d learned from that magician: every good show needs a bit of misdirection.

Once his cock was situated, he grabbed the lube again and poured some along its length.

“I hear people with home-grown dicks can usually only have one orgasm before they get overstimulated,” Beck said conversationally as he spread the lube over his cock, lining it up with their hole. “Luckily, mine’s store-bought. I can keep going as long as I like. You just tell me if you’d like to stop, okay?” There was a flurry of muffled sounds from behind the mask, and Beck smiled. “Sorry, what was that? You’ll have to speak more clearly.”

And with that, he pushed inside. The clown made a more concerted effort to pull away this time, but the lack of leverage combined with the looseness of their post-orgasmic haze resulted in them mostly just groaning and squirming weakly as they were slowly penetrated. Beck gave a few experimental thrusts as he pushed in, gradually fucking into them until his cock was fully sheathed inside. Then he pulled out until just the head remained inside before thrusting back in all the way, eliciting a groan from the clown beneath him. At first he just set a simple rhythm, enjoying the heady feeling of control, but when he adjusted his angle and the clown let out a surprised, garbled yelp, Beck was reminded of his goal. He focused on maintaining that angle so he brushed against their prostate on every thrust and started fucking into them with purpose. He was glad he thought to muffle them, because the clown’s whines and moans at each thrust would surely attract attention otherwise.

They must have been overwhelmed with sensation, overstimulated beyond belief, but with their arms bound, their mouth gagged, and their face covered, all they could do is lay there and take the sensations he was giving them. Beck once again reached down to wrap his hand around their cock, jerking it roughly in time with their thrusts. Their resulting cry was loud even through the improvised gag, and Beck responded by increasing his speed. Beck was more turned on than he could remember being, but his focus was entirely on making the person beneath him come undone.

The clown’s cries reached a crescendo as Beck swiped his thumb over the head of their cock, and their body jerked like they’d been electrocuted as they came once again, their cum splattering weakly onto the floor. Beck waited for them to come down from the aftershocks before gently pulling out, but they still twitched weakly as he did. He nudged them to roll over onto their back, then paused to appreciate the view. Their chest heaved as they tried to get their breathing back under control, their still-tied hands resting on their stomach, carefully held away from their spent cock. Their costume was in disarray, and even their mask was knocked slightly askew with the multicolored handkerchief rope still shoved in their mouth.

After soaking in the image, he reached down to untie their hands. He left the part in their mouth alone, though. Just because.

But as he turned to go, Beck caught sight of something. There, a little further down the path, a figure had stopped to stare at the pair of them. The newcomer was dressed in a red and black striped costume that marked them as a clown. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Beck glanced back and forth between the two clowns. He had overheard that there was a clown who took their smoke break in the storage under the stands, but with two of them there, he had no way of knowing if… Did he just… He looked back at the debauched clown lying on the crate, who did not yet seem capable of pulling themself upright. That had to be the right clown… right?

And yet, as he looked back at the newcomer, they only cocked their head at him, their painted mask smiling mockingly at him. They raised their hand to give him a jaunty little salute, then turned and disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> He definitely fucked the wrong clown, y’all.
> 
> I definitely had fun writing this one lol. Let me know what you think!


End file.
